


Orders

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Fic request from an awesome Tumblr userYOU SHOULD WRITE A VIBRATOR FIC WITH THEMI'd see it as like a punishment thing tho? Like maybe the reader is stepping out of line and Negan's like okay you had it coming
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Orders

"I ordered you not to and you fucking did it anway" you looked into his eyes and they were closed over with the black of his pupils as he spat out his frustration in your face, up real close and personal. 

"I know, and I'm sorry but I just didn't see the big deal, you locked Daryl up for no reason and I thought he could do with some conpany" your lack of immediate fear and submission pissed him off even more because the vein on his neck was popping out like crazy, it was shame he looked so attractive when he was mad because now your thoughts were based purely on him taking his anger out on you in a more pleasurable way, and not at all focused on apologising profusely or calming the situation down. 

"I don't give a goddamn flying shit whether or not you think something is a big deal, you will follow my fucking orders" Negan couldn't have been more than a foot away from you when he yelled out his response. "He's in that fucking cell because Rick and his merry band of pricks insist on defying me"

The corners of your mouth were pricking up in an attempt to fight back a smile as you were meant to be arguing but he was so worked up and pissed off and goddamn he looked good, with his long fingers clenched at his side you immediately imagined them wrapped around your neck, or holding your wrists against the wall, or gripping your waist.....and Negan was glaring daggers into your face and you could kind of sense the need for your reply, but you were itching to urge him on.

"Or what Negan, huh? You gonna burn me? Hit me? Go ahead, I don't give a fuck, you don't own me" you shouted loudly back at him, right in his face and Negan's eyes squinted with a hint of confusion and there was obviously a tiny part of him disappointed that you weren't immediately falling to my knees and begging for forgiveness, however you knew how much Negan loved beating people into submission and fighting to get them to obey him, much like he was doing trying to get Daryl to break down and give in - Negan had a power complex. 

He wasn't responding, for some weird reason Negan stayed quiet and just stared at you as you stood there. Both your chests were moving up and down at a higher rate thanks to the small disagreement, but besides from the sound of your breathing the room was deadly silent. 

"Negan?" You asked in an attempt at gauging a reaction from him. 

"Sit down" he ordered in a quiet, whisper of a command. Your body remained standing and simply looked into his eyes in a visualisation of your confusion

"Negan, what are..." you trailed off in leu of a conclusion. 

"Do as I ask for once and sit down" his voice was stern and so you did as he said and sat on the edge of his bed and awaited further instructions, the bubbling of excitement was still lurking inside you and Negan's face still conveyed that of an annoyed tone - he stood in front of you and you couldn't seem to look away from his beautifully darkened eyes and thought that maybe something other than anger was causing him to have such a physical reaction, you shot your glance down to his crotch and back up again ever so quickly and didn't notice anything changing, but Negan saw your eyes move and his eyebrow cocked upwards in supposed amusement.

"What? Looking for something?" He teased, "if there's something you want sweetheart, just ask for it" a warm glow had began to spread a blush across your cheeks, Negan was leaning over you with a sly grin on his face but there was still some part of you unwilling to give in and give Negan what he wanted - your submission. 

"Well, there is something..." you smiled in a similar way to him and reached your hand forward, your little fingers wrapped their way around his crotch and clutched onto Negan's bulge. His eyes deepened and narrowed in response to your actions but his mouth remained smirking. 

"I said 'ask for it'" he ordered with his eyes glaring into yours, in a vision of sternness. The both of you stayed in a stand off and you were teetering on the edge of defiance and obedience, but you huffed out a short laugh and said...

"Make me" 

Suddenly strong hands were picking you up and throwing you down onto the bed and abruptly knocking the air from your chest, Negan was wripping your clothes off roughly and soon enough you were bare naked, wearing only a smile and an accomplished look on your face.

"Oh I will"

* * *

A faint buzzing sound filled the space on Negan's return, a sleek black toy in his hand as he approached your naked, splayed out body on the bed. He smirked at your change in expression from cocky to nervous and soon he was in between your spread legs with the vibrator held close to your thigh. 

"Now, what is it you were going to ask me?" 

With your lack of response, Negan pressed the vibrating tip of the toy against your folds lightly and smiled upon hearing your breath hitch in your throat.

"What? Now you go all quiet doll?" You could hear the smirk in his voice and see it plainly on his face when Negan began to move the black toy so it rested against your clit, your back arched suddenly at the feel of the vibrations growing higher, Negan pushed a button and watched as your toes curled in pleasure. 

"It's a shame, I love hearing your pretty little mouth moan for me baby" the confidence emanated from Negan's every being and there wasn't much else you could do apart from moan softly and try and stay sane when Negan circled your clit and created amazing friction. You gasped loudly, struggling for air at the feel of the toy being pushed roughly.

"Negan" you panted in pleasure, giving in and vocalising your content. 

"Yes sweetheart?" He teased and held the toy tighter against your sensitive spot, resulting in you whimpering and clutching at the bed sheets. "Fuck" you replied shakily, Negan simply laughed deeply and continued to torture you whilst making sure to touch every spot he knew would make you weak at the knees. 

"You gonna tell me what it is you wanted yet?" 

Currently your breathing was heavy, your body was on fire with pleasure and the only thing on your mind was Negan - Negan's body, Negan's hands, Negan's dick...you wanted him inside you but the vibrations surrounding your pussy felt like heaven and there was nothing you wanted more than to cum hard over the toy and Negan's wrist. 

"Please" you breathed out softly. 

"I'm sorry, couldn't quite hear you there doll, what did you say?" Negan turned the speed of the vibrator up so it was almost at max and your body was shaking and arching on the bed. 

"Please" you begged louder, still breathless but now loud enough that Negan couldn't pretend he didn't hear you, all evidence of pride had left your body and you were perfectly willing to beg until Negan fucked you senseless, because by God you wanted him to fuck you senseless. 

"Please what?" He questioned, now the toy was making your legs shake and your hands clenched tightly around the bed sheets, you were getting so close to orgasm and really wanted Negan to be inside you when you came. 

"Fuck me, please, I want - " your gasp cut you off, "I want you" 

"Eager" he murmured in reply with a smirk on his lips, but made no attempt to fulfil your request and so continued to tease at your clit before thrusting two fingers inside your soaking wet pussy and crooking them up to hit that spot inside of you. "Christ" you groaned, your eyes were tightly shut and your lips parted as you panted and moaned at the sensation of his long, delectable fingers thrusting in and out of you and drawing you closer to that peak. "Fuck, Negan, please" you begged helplessly, longing for him to just stop the teasing and fuck you already. "Please fuck me, please"

"My fingers are all you're gonna get doll, take it" he stated with an increase of thrusting speed whilst pumping deeper inside you. You continued to moan out as your muscles stiffened and contracted due to the vibrations and the feel of Negan's digits inside you. "Fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum" you whimpered, Negan continued in touching you and soon enough your pussy clenched around him as you screamed out your release, crying out his name when pleasure rushed throughout your body almost violently. 

Your thighs clamped down around his hands as Negan kept the toy pressed against your now sensitive clit, he pulled his fingers out of you and used his spare hand to hold your legs apart.

"Negan" you hissed weakly. 

"What? Really think I'm not gonna punish you? I'm still pissed that you ignored my direct orders sweetheart" that goddamn cocky look on his face would've normally had you pouting but right now you were focussed on the sensation of that vibrator on your clit, shooting pain coated pleasure around your pelvis. 

* * *

It didn't take long for Negan to coax another orgasm out of your body and make you cry out and moan loudly, but when he still didn't move the toy your hands reached down to try and stop him but all that earned was a strict look from the man.

"Keep your hands by your sides" he ordered. With a groan you did as he said but your body was shivering and twisting due to the feeling of him. "Negan" You groaned hoarsly, "I can't, I can't - it's too much" you whimpered in over sensitivity, your post orgasmic bliss had since passed when Negan tortured your clit to the point of blinding discomfort.

"I don't care, take it" was all he said when he pushed his two fingers back inside you and fucked you with them.

"You have to learn that disobedience will get you nowhere. Do you understand pet?" He asked, you didn't know how he was expecting to have a conversation when he was bringing you to the brink of existence.

"Yes, yes I understand" you moaned out breathlessly.

"And you're gonna do as I say aren't you?" He asked. "Aren't you?"

"Yes I promise, I promise. Oh my god" you cried out; almost weeping from the whole situation. 

"Who do you belong to sweetheart?" 

"You" you panted, "you Negan"

"Good little girl. You think you can cum again for me kitten?" He teased as he watched you writhe on the bed in pleasurable agony as he brought you to the edge again. 

"Please. Please" the words tumbled from your lips helplessly. "Daddy" the name just fell out of your mouth but Negan seemed even more spurred on by the sudden outburst. 

"Say it again" he ordered. You cried out 'daddy' over and over again until you came hard with a shout around Negan's fingers. The vibrator was switched off and placed on the bed next to you, Negan pumped you through your orgasm but then released you and let you come down from your high. 

"Good girl"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!!!


End file.
